Teddy's Rainbow
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: this is my chapter submitted into the reviews lounge for the rainbow's challenge. it's about teddy lupin.


this is my one-shot for the storms and rainbows challenge on the reviews lounge. i got given teddy lupin! yay!

* * *

His sparkling green eyes and often changing hair colour, reminded anyone who knew him of his mother. However, his fierce loyalty and ragged good looks reminded them of someone different. Teddy Lupin was definitely his fathers' son. Nor did anyone let him forget it.

"Your parents were great people Teddy," his godfather Harry was always telling him. "They died fighting a great war for us all. Your father was the best defence teacher I ever had at Hogwarts."

To be honest, Teddy was getting a bit tired of it all. Sure, he admired his dead parents, but he wished he could be referred to as a separate person. Rather than being compared to his mother and father all the time.

His girlfriend Victoire was more supportive. "I think of you as a great man Teddy," she was always telling him. "I don't care if I've never met your parents before- I'm just glad I met you."

This, however, was not always comforting to him.

"Don't worry about it mate," George said, when he brought the conversation up one afternoon at the burrow. "I can't remember how many times I used to get compared to Fred- I still do in fact. Think of it as an honour."

"Yeah whatever," muttered Teddy earning himself a thump on the arm and a sharp glare from Harry.

When he was younger, Teddy always sat at the window on stormy afternoons, staring out and wishing for a rainbow afterwards. On the rare occasion that one did appear he would shout out to Harry and Ginny, "Uncle Harry! Auntie Ginny! It's a rainbow!" after which he would promise to himself, "One day I'm going to follow that rainbow- to wherever it takes me!"

Of course, at 19, Teddy was a bit old for rainbows now. He was a little annoyed with them really. They never did anything, they just sat there in the sky. Harry, of course, was upset that Teddy never wanted to go outside and look at rainbows anymore. He took Albus, James and Lilly up the hill all the time- and would often invite Teddy too. Still each time he would be answered with the same,

"Sorry- I'm too busy. Maybe some other time."

Teddy never went out anymore in fact. He would often just stay in his room for weeks on end, just staring blankly at the wall.

Eventually Harry was at his wits end and turned to George for help. He knew his brother in law was always good for cheering people up.

George knocked on Teddy's door earnestly.

"Hey mate- it's George. May I come in?"

He was answered with a grunt- which he took as the affirmative. Stepping into Teddy's room he noticed that the walls were completely plastered in pictures of rainbows. Posters and spell imprints of them were sparkling at him from all sides of the little box room.

"Teddy, what?"

"This is my secret, Teddy grinned up from his bed where he had been lounging. "I want to create a rainbow."

George was confused. "What do you mean?"

Teddy tapped his nose. "I told you- it's a secret. Just bring Harry and Gin, and Gran and everyone up the hill tomorrow evening at midnight. You'll see then."

George was still baffled, but he raised an eyebrow and said no more. He had definitely been a bad influence on little Teddy.

Stepping down the stairs he met a worried Ginny in the kitchen. Hugging his little sister, he smiled at her.

"Don't worry. Teddy's fine."

The next evening, just as they had promised, a large party set off from the burrow and slowly traipsed up the hill.

George and Percy led, joking as they went along. Following them were George's wife Katy and Mrs Weasley, Teddy's grandmother, Bill and Fleur and Victoire, Rose, Hugo, Albus, James, Lilly, Mr Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and finally Charlie.

Teddy was standing at the top, watching the party approach. He grinned to himself- it was now or never.

Stepping back, he pointed his wand to the sky and muttered the spell he had memorised before.

From his wand shot sparkling colours which combined together in the sky.

Harry was the first to see.

"Look up!" he shouted to the others. They obliged and at once their eyes went wide in astonishment.

A sparkling rainbow hung in the sky, each colour shimmering in the night. However, even as the party watched, the rainbow began to change. Shapes emerged from each colour and they themselves hung in the sky. Soon smiling down on the group was a clear picture of Lupin and Tonks holding a small baby with bright blue hair. Underneath, written in the familiar loopy handwriting of Lupin himself was the message: _It's a boy! Lots of love to the family from us and our baby boy Teddy Lupin! We're still alive and as happy as we can be! XXX _

Tears sprung to the eyes of the family watching and Harry hugged Ginny to him as a tear rolled down his cheek- the familiar message hanging above them.

Teddy grinned down at the family- happier now than he had been in a long time. He had found the picture in an album at home, and decided that it was time they saw it again.

"Teddy!"

Teddy looked down the hill and saw Harry smiling at him happily, arms spread open. He grinned and ran down to hug his Godfather.

"You really are your fathers' son Teddy," laughed Harry. "But that doesn't mean we think you ARE him. You're much more…." He struggled to find the right words. "You're much more werewolf-like than him!" suggested George, laughing.

Harry agreed. "Much, Much more!"

Teddy grinned back- rainbows were much cooler than he had originally thought.

* * *

hrm...i'm not sure what i think. oh well 


End file.
